


【KA】秋名山系列【黄】

by Xuannn



Category: KA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuannn/pseuds/Xuannn
Kudos: 22





	【KA】秋名山系列【黄】

北京十月下旬，B院一年一度的田径运动会如期举办，战况激烈，如火如荼。  
Karry热身完毕，礼貌拒绝场边女生又递水又递纸巾的热切殷勤，穿上金牌后勤Zary递来的外套，端起他的手腕看表。  
“师兄，你问问她现在到哪儿了？”  
“你一分钟都等不了啊，门口那不就是嘛”，Zary指着不远处一路小跑且越跑越慢的身影。  
“我来啦我来啦！路上有点堵，找地方停车又耽搁了一会儿。”  
她捂着胸口气喘吁吁，跑了没两步小脸就红扑扑的，Karry一边默默计划着以后得带她多运动，一边以手指作梳，帮她理顺吹偏到两边的刘海。  
“喏，Andy特调柠檬海盐运动运料，一会儿要加油喔！”  
他接过来喝了一口，酸甜清新的味道，一如特意推了半天工作赶来看他比赛的少女。  
“拿到冠军会有奖励吗？”  
Andy笑着竖起一根手指，“一个愿望，当天有效”。

“大家都看你俩呢，能低调点不？”  
一来就是狗粮，Zary非常无语。  
Andy环顾四周人山人海，偶尔撞上些许不太友善的目光，疑惑地问他。  
“我记得咱们那会儿的校运会一点儿也不热闹，现在的师弟师妹们这么热情吗？”  
“热闹不热闹，还不都看谁参赛”，Zary唯恐天下不乱地揭露Karry有心隐藏的事实，“Karry可是学校风云人物，从入学到现在连续三年，一直是大众情人TOP 1，来看的人肯定多啊。而且这届校运会性质特殊，还邀请了泰省友谊赛队，所以参加这次跳高比赛的还会有……你看，他也入场了”。  
高大壮硕的身材，刀削斧砍的脸庞，阳光干练的气质。  
Andy瞪大了双眼。  
“Eddie！我不是在做梦吧？他可是我的男神啊！”  
Eddie听到有人叫他名字，转头朝这边看过来。  
最近几年他与大陆建筑师合作频繁，一眼认出了业内小有名气的Andy和回归科研道路的Zary，朝他们挥挥手。

“男神”这个字眼真刺耳，Karry又喝了一口饮料，这次只有酸味儿。  
见到偶像的迷妹Andy在他身边絮叨不停。  
“天呐我超喜欢他的设计风格，简直是古典美学和现代科技质感的完美融合，你知道吗他在硕士阶段就参加KASZD大赛拿了二等奖，后来设计的桃儿米拉大饭店和水星纪念馆简直是经典之作！这俩建筑我去实地看了不下三遍，一直遗憾没见到本尊，今天竟然在校运会上阴差阳错遇到真人了我的天！呜呜呜，Eddie哥哥真是颜值与实力齐飞的建筑师，身材也这么好……”  
Karry眉毛拧成了一个结，Zary还继续火上浇油地问她。  
“他和Karry可是竞争对手，你给谁加油啊？”  
Andy发觉自己似乎有些忘形，故作镇定地清清嗓子。  
“我当然向着我男朋友！”

Karry这才露出一抹笑，捏捏她的鼻梁，咬住棒球服的领子单手拉开拉链，衣服留给她，转身走向赛场。  
根据预赛成绩排名，位列第一的他将是每轮试跳的最后一位挑战者，而Eddie作为预赛第二名，会在他之前试跳。  
于是他在等待中，听到了Andy分贝可观的声音。  
Eddie哥哥加油什么的，听着就好气。  
Karry努力平心静气将心比心换位思考，设想Andy和Jay同台飙歌的场景，勉强理解了在恋人面前为偶像加油的心态。  
不过没关系。  
他活动着手腕和脚踝，眼睛盯住标尺上心理预期的高度。  
我会比你的偶像更厉害。  
不止今天的比赛，还有以后的事业。

横杆以每轮2cm的增幅匀速上升，到达178cm的时候，场上只剩Karry和Eddie两人还拥有挑战资格。  
持续消耗的体力在身体表面烧成一层火，Karry很热，他的对手也是。  
Eddie虽然年龄大了不少，不过因为在工作之余一直保持运动健身，弹跳力和爆发力比绝大部分年轻人还要厉害。他以完美的背越拿下178cm的成绩，在走回起点的路上撩起T恤下摆弓身擦汗，腰部淡巧克力色的皮肤浸透汗水，将轮廓分明的腹肌衬托地更加饱满。  
Karry不爽地皱起眉，腹诽这人用肌肉撩妹算什么英雄好汉，不动声色地瞟一眼场边，迷妹Andy果然原地跺脚两眼放光，还晃着Zary胳膊指给他一起看。  
什么啊！你男朋友也是有八块腹肌的好不好，看别人的干嘛！  
柠檬令人上头，他深呼一口气，提前向裁判老师提交了B院记录高度的试跳申请。

裁判组再次确认无误后，将横杆向上抬高了相当一段距离，并格外仔细地二次核验高度。  
惊呼和议论纷纷蔓延，只有运动黑洞Andy同学一头雾水。  
“怎么回事怎么回事？为什么Karry的杆子比Eddie高了这么多？对待年轻人就要更加严格吗这可太不公平了！”  
“啧啧，这不是你刚才满眼都是偶像腹肌的时候了”，Zary损完她才耐心解释，“这是Karry自己要求的高度，真是年轻气盛啊，直接把B院尘封七年的跳高记录搬了出来，一点儿退路都没留。”  
“哈？”  
“跳高比赛里，试跳高度可以由选手自己决定，但是只要上升了就不能再下降，所以他跳过去了是冠军，跳不过去就直接出局。”  
Zary明显不赞成地摇摇头。  
“Karry还是孩子气性，稳扎稳打就能赢过Eddie局面，非要铤而走险。”

“不是的。”  
“不是孩子气性，也不是铤而走险。”  
Andy望着他伸展四肢跃跃欲试的背影，语气笃定。  
她虽然不懂这项赛事，但她懂得那个骄傲的少年。  
自我要求永远比外界标准高出一截，坚韧又内敛的性格，把过程中的所有努力都藏在沉默背后，等到大风起时木秀于林，大家才惊异于他不声不响做到了怎样的程度。  
Andy想起他们相识之后的合作方案推进期，每次见面相隔时间不久，但都能清楚感受到他突飞猛进的成长。明明只是青涩本科生的年龄，却有着多年从业者的精准眼光与思想深度。她一度怀疑Karry每天比别人多了二十四小时可以利用，后来才知道在同龄人无忧无虑嬉笑玩耍的时候，不说辛苦不言疲惫是他，对抗着懒惰与侥幸的本能，步履不停。  
也是这样光彩夺目的实力与自信，俘虏了她不会轻易交付的一颗心。  
所以她毫无疑问地点点头。  
“他做出这样的选择，就说明他一定能做到。”

“……这恋爱的酸臭味，我还以为Karry喝了柠檬醋，我就不用吃狗粮了呢。”  
“什么柠檬醋？……嘘！快看！”  
Karry开始了第一次试跳。  
从助跑到起跳都非常完美，只可惜最后膝盖抬起的角度稍有偏移，小腿边缘碰到横杆，将其打落在地。  
他从防护海绵上利落起身，看到结果也没有过多失落，随意抓了一下头发，朝Andy和Zary的位置走去。  
“Karry宝宝厉害啊，差一下就过了嘿！咱不着急，后面还两次机会呢”，Zary拍拍他的肩膀，用上了对他这个最亲近师弟的爱称。  
Karry握住他的手，以哥们儿特有的鼓劲方式对碰胸膛，然后挑眉看向Andy。  
“Karry同学！你可以的！加油加油！”  
“姐姐只有三句话吗，你刚才给Eddie加油可是非常用心哦。”  
“要不，要不我用口红在脸上写个K字给你应援怎么样？”  
“不用那么麻烦，在我脸上就好。”  
于是Andy得到了他凑近的脸颊，以及全场选手与观众的注目。  
围观女生们羡慕嫉妒的视线如芒在背，她瞬间红了耳朵，蜻蜓点水地吻了一下他的侧脸。  
分明已秋天，春风又拂面。  
Karry对她粲然一笑，潇洒地回到最后的赛场。

在超越自我的竞技中，所有节奏亦由自己掌控。  
Karry在起跑线前屏气凝神，等待身体各项机能向神经中枢传达了准备就绪的信号，动力的闸门才呼啸开启。  
嗒。只有他能感知的发令枪无声击响。  
从助跑开始，熟成的肌肉记忆使每一步落点都踩在最完美位置。先是直线，再是弧线，在抵达起跳点的轨迹上，踏出精彩绝伦的前奏。  
Andy抿紧嘴唇心如擂鼓，眼睛一眨不眨地捕捉年轻恋人的每一帧动作。  
他的最后一步右脚点地，颀长跟腱在起跳瞬间蓄满不可预期的能量，左手于近杆侧先行牵引，右腿随即脱离地心引力，乘着屈摆内旋的惯性腾空而起。

反弓的脊背轻盈跃过横杆，如同一只青鸟，振开羽翼掠过冰峰的雪线。

“啊啊啊啊你看你看我就说他一定可以的！”  
Andy拽着Zary手舞足蹈跳来跳去，简直比今天上午方案中标还要激动。之后又亲眼见证Karry将纪录提高了一厘米，她被风一样冲过来的破纪录选手抱着亲了一口，于是发烧一样晕晕乎乎不知东南西北。  
直到裁判组宣布完最终成绩和排名，Karry被拉到一边做采访，她才慢慢回归正常状态。  
Zary祝贺过他的小师弟，先走一步回去赶文章，只剩她留在原地等待。她正盘算着晚上大吃一顿好好庆祝，正在牛油火锅和北京烤鸭中犹豫不决之时，肩膀被人拍了一下。  
“Andy你好。”  
带着泰省口音的普通话。  
她讶异地回头，身后竟然是Eddie晃着手机，说想加一下她的微信。

Karry看似专注地交流，视线却时不时跑到Andy那边。  
当他看到Eddie拿着手机扫描Andy的屏幕，两人交谈融洽有说有笑，连忙不失礼貌地匆忙应付完几位老师，朝他们那边快步走去，结果到了也只赶上Eddie最后一句话。  
“非常希望以后能有合作的机会。”  
Eddie笑着挥手告别，在转身离开前，意味深长地看了他一眼。  
Karry点头致意面无波澜，实则紧咬着下唇才勉强维持了绅士风度。  
Andy没有察觉他的异样，开心地握住他的手，收起手机言笑晏晏地问他。  
“你都结束啦？我们去吃饭吗？”  
“我衣服和手机还在更衣室，陪我去拿好不好？”

Karry一路上都没怎么说话，Andy跟在他身后走进去，很是纳闷。  
“你怎么了？不开心吗？”  
他关上门，把钥匙塞进背包扔到一旁。  
“Eddie跟你说什么了？”  
“他说很喜欢我去年设计的乡觅剧院，还邀请我参观他最新的作品，因为那个会有二期，说不定还可以合作。”  
“那你会去吗？”  
“有机会肯定去啊，很难得的项目耶。”  
“……”  
Andy端详他越来越黑的脸色，才后知后觉地意识到他可能是对偶像吃醋了。  
结果她还没来得及解释，就被他一把摁在墙上。  
“你是来看我比赛的，可是还给别人加油！还看他的腹肌！还加他的微信！还要跟他合作！”

“就算合作也只是业务伙伴啊”，Andy可怜巴巴地皱起眉毛，“弟弟，你凶我……”  
一眨一眨的葡萄大眼睛无辜地仰视他，往常屡试不爽的撒娇卖萌术，对上柠檬醋坛子完全失效。  
Karry其实再明白不过，她害怕受伤的小心脏只能装下他一个人，今天从头到尾也并没有做错什么。然而Eddie带来的危机感阴魂不散，让他又酸又委屈，只想把这只无意惹事而不自知的猴子拆吞入腹，牢牢捆在自己的领地。  
他靠地愈发近，将她逼至墙角，牙齿咬痛她的唇。  
Andy本以为这只是一个惩罚性的吻，有些理亏地回抱他亲吻他，安抚他过于紧张的担忧。  
然而等到他从上衣下缘抚进后腰，两指一捏解开她胸衣的扣子，她开始慌了。  
“我们回家好不好，不要在这里，会被人看到……”  
“不会的姐姐，没有钥匙，谁也进不来。”  
“别，别，会有声音”，她撑起手肘，试图推开他。  
乱动的小手没有力气，但也非常碍事，Karry索性将她翻过一面，胸膛贴紧她的后背，双手虎口在胸衣之下分别夹住两侧乳尖，推挤揉捏直到少女发出小声的呻吟，才放低声音蛊惑地保证。  
“你不出声，我们就不会被发现。”

Andy在他怀里动弹不得，只好心惊胆战地竖起耳朵，聆听门外响动。  
使用频率很低的更衣室始终安静，Andy只听到身后布料摩擦的声音，以及他在自己身上四处游走引发的血流涌动。  
下身衣物被尽数褪去，放肆手指熟门熟路地滑进大腿末端，捏住尚未苏醒的珍珠。  
“啊！”  
Andy忍不住惊叫出声，他却动作不停，只用另一只手握住她的掌心，帮她覆在微张的唇上。  
“姐姐，要安静哦。”  
两片花瓣因为充血而膨胀，在他的拨弄下渐渐湿润，吐露圆润坚硬的蓓蕾。  
他的指尖蘸满露水，用十足的耐心一下一下涂在上面，每一次都让她双腿颤抖。  
不安全的环境令初尝情事的身体更加敏感，她靠在墙上紧紧捂住嘴，将急促的喘息封印在喉咙里。  
在她感觉自己快要支撑不住的时候，听到外面传来由远及近的脚步声。

她屏住呼吸，他也收回作乱的手。  
是危险也是解救，这场荒唐又仓促的未遂，到此结束了吧。  
Andy松了一口气，刚想放下紧绷的手臂，腿心却接着被灼热鼻息所占有。  
异常湿滑的触感从最隐秘的部位传来，银瓶乍破的激灵，瞬间占据全身的神经通路。  
Andy不可思议地低头，看到他俊秀的下半张脸埋在湿嗒嗒的雨林中，只露出一双狡黠的眼睛，热情直率地盯住她慌乱无措的神情。  
要命的羞耻感让她不敢直视那幅淫靡的画面，她偏过头去，视线漂浮在墙壁上，在过分激烈的快感中慢慢失去焦点。  
一墙之外是陌生男性模糊不清的交谈，之内是细微水声中压抑的呜咽。  
灵巧的舌尖犹如小猫喝奶一般吮吸舔舐，她青涩敏感的身体哪里经地住这样作弊的挑逗。  
清明与理性迅速崩塌，她额头抵墙紧咬手指，就这样被他的唇舌带上了高潮。

等她从天旋地转的混沌感觉中找回意识，上衣也被剥除干净，同样赤裸的Karry揽住她肩膀，粗长那处在她腿间流满的透明黏液里滑动。  
“他们走了。”  
“姐姐不说话，是因为不喜欢吗。”  
“那这个呢？”  
饱满坚硬的性器沿着水源逆流而上，将内里还没来得及流出的粘液挤压干净，却又来来回回摩擦蹂躏，榨出熟透葡萄芬芳的汁液。  
直到他也略微地体力不济。  
一整天高强度的消耗，他确实有些累了，看到一旁还算结实的窄凳，准备换个省力一些的姿势，于是依依不舍地从温柔泥淖中抽离，一并带出几缕粘稠的银丝。

Karry拉过凳子坐下，用缠绵眼神勾住她的视线往下一指，意图引诱她主动上来。  
“它没力气了。”  
夕阳余晖从更衣室隔间的天窗投射下来，深粉红色的肤质表面，突出的血管纹路愈发清晰。上面湿淋淋覆盖着一层晶亮的水光，是他们混在一起的体液。  
Andy嫣红的面庞又浮起两朵火云。  
“我，我不会这个……”  
“姐姐，你说过要给我奖励的。”  
Karry望着她，充满情欲的眸子依旧澄澈干净，坦荡地向她求欢。  
Andy咬咬嘴唇，只好红着脸跪坐下去，像他取悦她的那样，闭上眼睛一口含住。

Karry哪里能预料到，才刚跟他有过屈指可数几次经历的保守少女会错了意。  
身下那处脉动毫无防备地被柔滑口腔裹紧，莽撞小舌无知无畏地从端口棱线划过，让他差点就地缴械。只庆幸她生涩的动作殊无技巧，两颗门牙时不时剐蹭到最坚硬也最脆弱的皮层，这种折磨人的痛觉，减缓了第一次不受自己控制的颤栗。  
十分难为情的少女刻意低垂下头颅，没有看到他方才的窘迫，而他也看不到她的神情，只察觉湿润手指朝圣一般捧握他的性器，小心地抚摸，又不敢多触碰。  
他紧攥成拳的双手与呼吸一同松弛下来，摩挲她汗湿的细腻脊背与柔顺发顶，一时重一时轻。  
浅尝辄止的小幅度吞吐之下，疼痛和欢愉分庭抗礼，一层一层交叠起凌虐和受虐的双重刺激，催动一直被晾在外面的长长后段，引诱他烧毁再深一重欲望的红线。  
干渴难耐，鬼使神差。  
他按住她雪白的后颈，将性器深深地送了进去。

奇异快感从尾椎骨一路燃烧到大脑皮层，集聚的烟花尚未炸裂，就被Andy一把推散。  
“你，你欺负我……”  
跪坐在地上的人儿呛咳到眼角通红，生理性的眼泪挂在绯色脸颊，细声细气地控诉他。  
Karry又疼惜又燥热，伸手抿掉她的泪滴，以及嘴角残留的津液。  
“乖，我抱你上来。”  
他俯身将她一把捞起，打开羞涩闭紧的双腿搁到自己腰后，以一上一下相互缠绕的姿势，挤进她的一片泛滥。  
男生更衣室的凳子本就偏高，她跨坐在他的腿上，又被垫起一层，饶是跟短字完全不沾边的下肢，努力伸直了脚尖也碰不到地面。  
失去落点的双腿，在他一次次深入中无助地摇晃，眼泪再一次涌上来，她压抑着破碎的呻吟向他求饶。  
“弟弟……轻点，太深了……”

Karry私下里很享受她叫他弟弟时的模样。  
俏生生的舌尖在上颚弹出错落音节，再经由她水甜水甜的嗓音唤出这两个字，他就拥有了独属于她的宠溺和娇憨。  
可是今天，这个称呼特别不受待见，丝毫无法填补占有欲亏空的巨大缺口，因为中间横亘着她迷妹崇拜的那句“Eddie哥哥加油”。  
“想让我快点给你，就叫一声哥哥。”  
Karry在她耳边哄诱。  
原本再正常不过的两个字，在此番情境下却好似羞耻的禁忌之语，保守自我占了上风，Andy一时间怎么也说不出口。  
酸溜溜的醋意翻涌上来，Karry在她惊慌失措的低声呼喊中抱着她站起来，将她推抵到衣柜门板上。

Andy被他完完全全托在空中，整个人的重量都压在腿心交合处，再无其余支撑。  
背后的木质材料略微松动，在间接撞击下发出吱呀吱呀的抗议，Andy却被吓乖了，小手扶着他肩膀，没等他再次开口就讨好地小声唤他。  
“哥哥……”  
“嗯？还有呢？”  
“这么高……我害怕……”  
少女细白的两条长腿，用了最大力气盘曲在他腰间，肌肉因为紧张而收缩，牵动到幽径深处裹紧他的内壁，施以密密麻麻压迫与吮吸。  
Karry避开她无意的勾引，下身放慢了速度，和缓但依然扎实地挺进。  
“还有呢？”  
她胸前两团雪白已经染得粉嫩，颤巍巍喂到他面前。过热的体温催开毛孔，情欲与体香蒸腾缭绕，令他唇齿之间衔咬的乳肉愈加诱人。  
“我错了，你放我下来……”

哽咽鼻音最是催情，可惜她越是求饶，他便越想欺负她。  
“不可以哟。”  
细嫩无暇的前胸，稍一用力就吻下蜿蜒一串猩红斑点，他仰起头，下颌抵住她急促心跳，虎牙厮磨啃噬玲珑的锁骨。  
带着疼痛的唤醒与占有，让他想起他们的初夜。她迟疑犹豫退缩胆怯，他只好网罗布下温柔甜蜜的陷阱，用未开刃的武器刺痛她，用滚烫的体液填满她，咬住她的脖颈，从极乐悬崖一跃而下，捕获她嘶哑失控的哭叫。  
尝过一次就无法戒掉的烈性毒品，永远没有餍足的限度。  
甜美的，忠贞的，坚定的，光辉的少女，吸引他沉沦，也吸引着别人。  
懵懂的她无知无觉，他却将Eddie眼中的欣赏和好感看得分明。骄傲如他，实力足够的威胁才会激起他的危机嗅觉，让他第一次在意与她年龄的差距。  
过于年轻的他已是争分夺秒地奔跑，可是还要多久才能高调地站在她身旁，拥有足够的实力面对与她同龄和长龄的优秀异性，尽数逼退他们觊觎的视线。  
所以只能不留后路地献祭了他一生的爱和血，祈求她签订灵魂与肉体双重圈禁的契约。

“你的眼里，你的心里，你的身体。”  
“只有我，好不好？”

“嗯……”  
Andy语不成声地应着他，三魂七魄早已走失在伊甸净土未曾踏足的尽头。  
“喊我的名字。”  
末日方舟被他摧毁，由他而生的海啸步步逼近，她避无可避，在浪潮边缘紧紧抱住他，只身迎接铺天盖地的狂流。  
超过承受极限的灭顶快感让她再度溢出眼泪，与失神呓语一齐流淌下来，沾湿恋人干渴的唇。  
“哥哥，凯哥哥……”  
得偿所愿的少年，用最后一点理智确认了日期安全。  
然后无所顾忌地向更深处碾压侵占，在雷暴骤降的瞬间，跨过云天交界的顶点。

相拥喘息的两人一时无话。  
Andy一向体质堪忧，被他几番压榨已是手软脚软，无力地靠在他身上，任由他清洁整理。  
不知疲倦的年轻人处理掉一片狼藉，帮她穿好衣服，意犹未尽地轻吻红潮未退的脸颊。  
手指拂过锁骨附近的吻痕，他轻声笑了笑，将衣领向上拢紧，遮住他占有的标记。  
只是握住她没戴任何首饰的素手，对上面一片空荡颇为介怀。

“6，30，31，366，31，28……”  
“你数什么呢？”  
“数我还得有697天，才能为你穿上婚纱。”

-END-

Written By 林暄


End file.
